List of Quotes - Dante
Dante Intro *Should we get this party started baby! *This one looks tougher than I expected. *Looks like we've got trouble. *I see. This should be a fun party. *Just cut loose. I won't hold you back. *Let's rock, baby! Special Attack *Devils must die! *Name's Dante. Don't forget it. *Let's finish this with a finale. *Sleep well, baby! *Finish 'em, Ebony and Ivory! Support Attack *Here comes the star of the show! Victory *Not bad. I hope our next fight goes this smoothly. *Heh, I was expecting a bit more of a workout. *I like your enthusiasm. Demitri Intro *As you will. Let the sabbath commence. *This too is part of what it means to be a true noble. *This shall keep the boredom away for a time at least. *I shall place the brand of the defeated upon your soul. *I shall show you the bloody rose that only blooms in darkness... *I thirst for blood tonight! *It seems I have no choice but to humor you. *The night is still young... Let us enjoy ourselves. Special Attack *Dante, I'll let you take the limelight. *You can repent in hell later. *Time for the main dish. Support Attack *Dante, don't be late. *Let me help. Victory *The price for aspiring beyond your station is high... *...Disgraceful! *This is how battles should unfold, don't you agree? Paired Characters Intro *Dante: Let's party! Time for some fun. *Demitri: As you will. Let the sabbath commence. *Demitri: Show me the power of the legendary swordsman... *Dante: In order to become a legend, I'd have to retire first. Victory *Demitri: Ha ha ha... bow down before me! *Dante: Very good, Mr. Vampire. *Dante: It's the exciting things that make life fun, eh? *Demitri: I agree. But only on a quiet night. Solo Characters Alisa Intro Demitri: An artificial human. I suppose you can wield electricity, too? Alisa: I'm sorry, but I only have my chainsaws, and my head can explode. Dante: That's more than enough, Alisa. Just make sure you don't drop your head, okay? Arthur Intro Dante: One of the pioneers of devil hunting…I’m looking forward to seeing a legend in action. Arthur: My lance is pretty stylish, you know! Hahaha! Demitri: Why am I always surrounded by hunters? Bahn Intro Demitri: There truly is no greater pleasure than fighting to the death. Bahn: You said it, big guy! Brawling is the best! Dante: Man, this is going to be a crazy party. Batsu Ichimonji Intro Batsu: Yeah! I'm on fire! You know the feeling, right Mr. Vampire? Demitri: The foolish hotheadedness of youth. Take care of who you speak to! Dante: How about both of you hotheads cool down a bit? Bruno Intro Demitri: Combat bores me if it is not elegant and refined. Bruno: I think elegant is probably the last word anyone would use to describe me. Dante: Mops, pepper, and clocks…I don’t think even I could pull that off with style. Devilotte Intro Dante: I guess I should probably try to show what I can do in front of a princess. Devilotte: I like your attitude. I’ll you remake you two as a gorgeous devil and a muscle-bound onion! Demitri: Would you care to try repeating that, little girl? Flynn Intro Demitri: A knight from the medieval era. Not much has changed about appearances I can see. Flynn: I think my image of vampires has changed a bit. Dante: I don’t think it’s fair to other vampires to use him a standard example. Heihachi Intro Heihachi: The blood of this young body is boiling! You want to try some? Gahaha! Demitri: I’ll pass. It goes against my sense of aesthetics. Dante: C’mon, you shouldn’t be so picky, Demitri. Not that that’s a sight I want to see, though. Imca Intro *'Demitri': What could possibly make a young girl like you fight? Imca: Vengeance. It's all I have. Dante: Vengeance, eh? Give it up. It never leads to anything. Juri Han Intro Juri: A vampire? Don't get any of your stinky breath on me! Demitri: Insolent little...! Dante, this woman... Dante: Heh, well at least she didn't try to put a bullet in your head the first time you met her. Lady Intro Dante: It’s hard to work in time for a date with all this fighting. Lady: I thought I told you that I’m not into men who reek of blood. Demitri: Hm? But I haven’t drank any blood for some time now. Victory Demitri: A droll show. It could be that you just don’t understand my refined tastes. Lady: With moves like that? Dante, is this guy joking? Dante: Us commoners just can’t understand the lofty ideals of nobles. Lindow Intro Demitri: Ah, a man with the right hand of a devil. Lindow: It’s a little different. This is from an Aragami, so it’s more like the hand of a god. Dante: A “god hand” eh? I like the sound of that. Victory Demitri: Your arm is intriguing. It’s an Aragami, you said? Lindow: Yeah, I think I’m finally starting to get used to having it. Dante: It looks like it’d be pretty good for tossing demons. Neneko/Neito Intro *'Neneko': How can a vampire walk around in the daylight, huh? It's a mystery, it is. Demitri: The rays of the sun cannot reach me as long as I have this aura. Dante: So it's like sunblock cream. Mystery solved. Rikiya Intro Rikiya: Demitri…The evil emanating from you is overwhelming. Demitri: So, you can feel the power flowing within me! Dante: Hey, anybody could tell with an aura like yours. Sänger Intro *'Demitri': So they seek to stand in my way... Dante, I'll let you deal with this. Sänger: Dante, shoot down all who would stand in our way! Dante: You both could learn a bit about working with others. Victory *'Dante': You'd make a pretty good hunter, Sänger. Sänger: The sword who smites demons... Not bad. Demitri: I know another hunter with a ridiculous looking sword. Saya Intro Saya: Oh, Demi-demi, would you mind introducing me to your handsome partner? Demitri: Are you seriously thinking of trying to seduce a hunter, vixen? Dante: I think I’ll leave you Japanese yokai to the experts. Tron Intro Servbots: Dante! Demitri! Let’s give it our best! Demitri: Why must we fight alongside such things? Dante: Hey, it looks like they’ve got a lot of guts to me. Ulala Intro Ulala: Demitri’s aura is so bright! Demitri: Hahaha! I’m Batmaster! Dante: Who would’ve thought so many demons would have a sense of humor? Victory Ulala: Dante, a few words on your victory for your family! Dante: Heh, okay…Don’t worry, I’ll clean up your mess, dad. Demitri: The son of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda, eh… Valkyrie Intro Valkyrie: We must protect the balance of the world. Dante: It’s pretty cool seeing a demon and an angel working together. Demitri: I have no intention of growing accustomed to it. It would only make conquering the dark world more difficult. Victory Demitri: An excellent victory. I wish I could toast it with a goblet of fresh blood. Dante: How about we do the same with some pizza or strawberry sundaes, Valkyrie? Valkyrie: Um, they both sound fattening, so I think I'll pass. Vashyron Intro *'Demitri': A mercenary from another world. Let's see what you can do. Vashyron: Just sit back and check out my skills in action. Dante: Heh, sounds like me. Let's get this party started.